operation 0n69: strip search
by nexusgiga
Summary: Naomi fulfills her promise and even brings Mei Ling in on it


Operation n069 strip search:

An air plane landed in a secured base. "YOU SURVIVED" a feminine Chinese voice screeched as he felt something hit him. "Kept ya waitin', huh?" he responded. "We were worried sick" another feminine voice spoke as another person walked in. "Naomi" Snake spoke solemnly. "About Grey fox.. I'm sor..." before he could finish she put a finger on his lips. "i.. understand" she kissed his cheek. "I understand Snake. She smiled. "I'm glad you two are here." she continued. I still owe you that strip search. She spoke in a low seductive voice. "And Mei Ling wanted to give you something as a reward for coming back in one piece." she walked up to Snake. Looking into his eyes. Mei Ling blushed as she chimed in. "Naomi convinced me. To give you a "Hero's reward" for saving the earth." "A heroes' reward?" Snake questioned as Naomi grabbed a headset

She spoke in a bad imitation of the colonel. "Your mission is too strip and fuck these to women next to you Snake. Begin operation N069"Snake didn't need to be told twice as he pinned Naomi to the wall. She gasped in response as he leaned close to her ear as he slid her skirt down slowly he whispered "you re both going to be my fuck toys tonight" Naomi bit her lip as Snake started to rub her ass. He grabbed her thong. He used his free hand to slap her ass as he slid the thong down. He slowly slid his hands up as he felt a smaller hand on his crotch. He looked down. He grunted as Mei Ling started to rub his throbbing cock as he continued his assault on her friends clothing. With ease he slid her shirt off.

"You're pretty good" Snake told the girls as the petite Chinese woman continued to rub on it. He slid his hands under Naomi bra. "Be careful... *Gasp* Snake. Their (gasp* sensitive right now..." Snake didn't head her warning as he pinched her nipples. As he pinched he felt something metallic under his fingertips. "Piercings huh?" Snake asked as he began to re-paw at her breasts. Naomi moaned and bit her lip as he massaged them. He grunted as he felt a squeeze. "Harder!" Snake demanded as Mei Ling began to pump.

He looked at Mei Ling. "you look so sexy in your uniform. It'd be a shame if it got dirty." Snake walked over to her and slid his hand on her skirt. She blushed "sna.." she couldn't get a word out as Snake kissed her deeply. They continued to share a long kiss as Snake slid the skirt off. She blushed as both parties could see her soaking panties. Snake slowly un-buttoned her uniform. She moaned as she felt something wet on her neck. "mmmmmmmm" she heard him voice moan as she felt a sharp bite into her. She moaned as the mouth on her neck begin to suck as the last button was undone

"You're ours now" she blushed as her shirt fell onto the pile of clothing. "No bra?" Snake asked she shook her head as she blushed hard.

"On your knees!" he commanded as the girls obediently followed.

Snake looked at the two and smirked. He hasn't had this kind of fun since holly. "You two girls are nothing but sluts aren't you?" the girls nodded as he smirked. "You two want my "solid Snake" Don't you" the nodded again. "I can't say no to such sexy ladies like you." He pushed his stealth suits' pants off. The girls eyed his cock as it sprang from his boxers.

The girls looked up at him. They looked at awe as they examine his girth. "Snake. i didn't expect it to be so... big" he smirked as he felt a finger trace his shaft. He looked down at both of the girls in pride. "I've been waiting for this since the mission ended." he spoke with a sexual tone as the girls continued to rub on his member,

Naomi smirked as she licked the base up. Turning to her partner in crime and kissed deeply; she slid her tongue onto Mei Ling's. They're tongues danced as the girls began to feel each other's' breasts. Naomi pushed away. Panting she motioned to Mei Ling to do the same. The young scientists knelt down and slid her tongue on the beginning of the shaft. As Mei Ling's tongue slid to the tip Naomi pushed her head down. Snake groaned in approval as Mei Ling began to suck on his cock. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she thought as Mei Ling continued to such he felt something wet on one of his testicles. He put his hand on the back of Mei Ling s head as the girls continued their duty.

Mei Ling s eyes grew as Snake pushed her deeper. Naomi continued to lick and suck on Snake's nuts as she watched him throat fuck his companion. Mei Ling began to cough as she felt his dick hit the back of her throat. Snake continued his barrage as he began to grunt hard. She felt him twitch on her tongue as he continued. He slid out of her mouth quickly as he pulled Naomi from under him. "You both deserve a treat for charming me so well." he started to pump his hand on his dick. Naomi knew opened her mouth as he stopped pumping. "Get ready. I've been saving this up for a while" Snake coyly spoke as he began to cum on his harem. Naomi's mouth watered as it landed onto her cheek and breasts. Mei Ling moaned uncontrollably as it landed onto her face as well. "i could get used to this" she thought as she felt her panties soak. She looked over at her partner licking her cheek. She pinned Naomi down as she began to lick her breast. She let out a moan as the Asian woman licked harder lapping up the rest of the semen. Her tongue teased her nipple as she got every last drop. Naomi was breathless.

She began to pant as she looked into the other girl's eyes. They began to kiss passionately. Snake walked up behind the two women. "Tell me, which one of you girls want it first~?" Snake asked enticing the girls. "I need it Snake. Give it to me" Naomi begged. Snake smirked as he grabbed her waist. She let out a moan in response. She screamed in pleasure as he jammed his cock into her pussy.

"It's' so tight!" snake grunted as he began to pound. "Oh god" she moaned as he continued his assault. As the couple continued to fuck Mei Ling started to lick her companion's nipple. "Fuck me harder!" she begged. With a grunt snake complied. He pounded harder and deeper as the pleasure was taking over. She needed this. "Take that big fat cock and shove it all the way in!" she begged. Snake slapped her ass as he fulfilled her desire. "Don't stop! RIGHT THERE"! Naomi screamed as waves of pleasure was hitting her. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" she was in heaven as she came all over snakes twitching cock.

"I'm going to cum!" he shouted as he thrusts all the way in again. Her eyes rolled back as he came. "Oh go*pant* oh god. That was fantastic" the two panted as he looked at Mei Ling sucking on Naomi's nipples. "It's your turn" he smirked devilishly as the girls combat rolled. "Oh god. Make me yours" she spread her ass cheeks as he nodded. "Fuck me snake" she demanded. Taken over by sexual desire and instinct.

Snake didn't take long as he thrusts into her. Her eyes widened as he began to pound into her. "Oh god!" she bit her lip as she felt hands grope her breasts. "Oh god. Fuck me. Fuck me" the Chinese woman demanded as she felt his girth pounding into her. "Don't stop" she bit her lip as he kept pumping into her. "OH. GOD. YES!" couldn't help but to scream.

She felt his dick twitch as he pushed all the way in. her eyes widened as he pounded harder. "DON. OH GOD. DON'T STOP" Mei Ling could feel her limits as she began to buck into him "IM GOING TO CUM!" she screamed as she grabbed her waist as he furthered his pounding. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply as he came into her. "You're.. *pant* pretty.. *pant* good" she panted and fell to the floor. He smiled as he held the two next to him.


End file.
